User talk:J two
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:11267#7|Revenge of Lelouch page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 03:00, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Statistics I removed it. Thanks for you help and contributions to this wiki. 14:19, July 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Deletion Request Done. 06:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Policy and Standards Committee Yes, you are a now a part of the committee. And, you may go ahead and add yourself to the template. 10:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks for making the Blood of the Samurai page! I kept meaning to get around to it but never did. J two (talk) 20:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) NP :) Reashot (talk) 05:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, the name of the DS game is the same name as the anime itself - Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion SpinoInWonderland (talk) 07:52, December 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Rights I've given you admin rights. 08:28, May 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Episode Summary Project and Welcome Messages I have no objections to the Episode Summary Project and I think the page is fine. Could you link the user talks on my talk page that haven't received an automated welcome message. Thanks. 14:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Lelouch's Trivia Okay as for Lelouch's similarities with Kamui and Fuuma, I will split them into sections. Oh and if you haven't seen X/1999, you should because Code Geass shares some similarities and themes with the show/manga. Kamui and Fuuma also appears in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles in Clamp as well. Kamui: *Lelouch's character design resembles Kamui *Lelouch and Kamui shares the same number of childhood friends and they both are similar (Nunnally and Suzaku to Kotori and Fuuma) *Lelouch and Kamui makes difficult choices to fight in order to protect the ones they care about: Lelouch (For Nunnally and Suzaku) Kamui(Kotori and Fuuma) *Lelouch and Kamui are anti heroes *Lelouch and Kamui's mom dies before the series start *Both experience heartaches and hardships to endure in their journey to hold the fate of the world in their hands *Kamui is a Child Of Prophecy whereas Lelouch is the saviour of the world *They both risk everything for the sake of their future *fight a war to protect their loved ones (Geass-Black Knights and Britannia X-Dragons of Heaven and Dragons of Earth) *Have friends who end up turning as enemies *Both thought that they could protect the ones they care about but end up dying *Cannot escape their fate: Lelouch-Geass and Kamui-Promised Day *They sacrifice themselves to bring peace to the world ending up being stabbed (Lelouch by Suzaku and Kamui by Fuuma) Fuuma *Lelouch and Fuuma are older brothers of their respective sisters: Nunnally and Kotori *Are very protective of their sisters as well as close to their best friend *Realized that their life isn't that simple *Are tall *Close to their loved ones (Lelouch to Nunnally and Suzaku) and (Fuuma to Kotori and Kamui) *Shared the same tragic past seeing both their mothers die in front of their sisters forever traumatizing their life *Both live with their sisters near school and have their friend end up enrolling *End up facing against their best friend (Kamui and Suzaku) as different forces *Have the desire to change the world through their own ways *Both kill their sisters (Euphemia and Kotori) which ultimately hurts their lovers forever (Suzaku and Kamui) only to do for the better for the sake of the world. The same could imply as Lelouch geassed Nunnally to gain control of Damocles for world domination. *Fuuma is Kamui's twin star as Lelouch makes a contract with Geass. *Lelouch ends up becoming the Demon Emperor as Fuuma becoming Dark Kamui (Dragon of Earth) *Have clever disguises from two men, who cannot risk the truth. Who care too much about everyone beyond themselves. *Both end up spilling more blood to change the world *Both gets killed by their killer and the killer ends up in anguish (Suzaku and Kamui) *Both are saved by someone who treats them like a family (Rolo and Nataku) I know that its too much but this is all I can put so far. I'll keep throwing more updates asap. Masurao14 (talk) 22:03, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lelouch's Trivia Haha no sweat. Ever since I knew X in an anime magazine a long time ago, I forgot it but after seeing Lelouch in Code Geass, I was like THIS SERIES AND THE GUY REMINDS ME FROM X! :D. Hopefully you get this far and don't forget to read the manga as well! Of course I've been spending research on X since I liked the story very much making it my favorite CLAMP series. Here's the similarity description: Kamui: Lelouch's character is based on Kamui from Clamp Series X-1999 whom Code Geass is said to be it's source for the story and characters. Also Lelouch resembles Kamui in terms of character design. Lelouch and Kamui have whats in common: both are gifted supernatural users who holds the fate of civilization in their hands by leading a war for peace. But at the same time they must suffer hardships and deaths especially when they protect their loved ones. Fuuma: Other than Kamui from X, Lelouch also have common with Fuuma Monou as well. Lelouch and Fuuma are big loving brothers to their little sisters and are best friends with their childhood friends. Both realize that they cannot escape their fate later in the series. They may have different actions but their villainistic traits are similar since they both end up becoming enemies to their childhood friend and other friends along with making sacrificial decisions for the sake of the world at hand. This is the best I can do but if you can make some modifications, feel free because I'm willing to get help to make both trivias better. If nobody in this website community has never seen X or Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, recommend it because not everybody's seen it and I am pretty sure it will catch their interest! Masurao14 (talk) 02:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Lelouch Vi Britannia Info Box Can you add Rolo Vi Britannia as his clone and Clara as his temporary sister? Masurao14 (talk) 20:41, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks alot! Thank you and I appreciate it! I've been wanting to contribute to Lelouch's page for a long time and now it was a dream come true! No worries there is no way. The only time I'll ever add my own stuff before is to discuss in it's talk page so that people can agree. Masurao14 (talk) 23:03, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the temporay lift of Lelouch vi Britannia page. I've fixed and added more details for the relationship section. Can't find a suitable picture for Suzaku, Nunnally and Euphie though. Crimsonknight17 (talk) 15:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Britannian Army symbol Hey, man. Grateful to you for your help. I was wonder if you know any detail for the Britannian military insignia. It seems to be like that winged cross seen on soldiers. Thinking making the Britannian military page more compact and like those of the military organisation pages on other wiki. Gonna need some help. Appreciate for anything you can give. Crimsonknight17 (talk) 08:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the offer I added images for Byakuen and Agravain, and the Alexander variation Florence from Oz the Reflection's Hobby Japan site. But there is a lot more info on it that I can't get with my very limited knowledge of japanese. But there is still a lot more info that could use a translator, especially for the Knightmare variations. If you or you know anyone that might be able, keep it in mind for future wiki development.BahamutX978 (talk) 17:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, mind helping me out with making a new character page for one I just learned about? Its from the Renya spinoof, and its an immortal named U.U. who gave Dash his Geass. I figured it seemed like something that should be on here. I'll add the images necessary too. Renya stuff Thanks and no problem. I'm also planning to read Renya soon too since my hunt for Oz info seems to be going cold.BahamutX978 (talk) 04:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:New User Pages Hi J two, not all newly created users shall have a userpage created by the automated MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page. This mediawiki only apply to users who have made an edit to this wiki. Wikia has not made any mediawiki or extension that could help fix this so we'll just have to leave it be. 05:41, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Editing Holy Britannian Empire page Hello, if you don't mind, can you lower the security for the Holy Britannian Empire Page just to add in stuff regarding Nightmare Of Nunnally, Oz The Reflection, and Akito The Exiled? Oh and I just created a Euro Britannian Page so that you and the others can contribute it. Masurao14 (talk) 05:31, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Merging Lelouch and Julius' page into one as a consideration Hello, despite the OVA 3 release date waiting, do you not mind if Lelouch and Julius' page be merged into one as for Lelouch? I just have this complete confidence from the trailer that Julius is Lelouch no doubt. Think about it, more evidence from the trailer confirms it due to Charles' flashback and Lelouch's chess habit. Masurao14 (talk) 09:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Relationships section for Lelouch I suggest that Charles and Schneizel to be added since they are Lelouch's greatest enemies. Shin Hyuga Shing is a nice addition since he cooperated with Lelouch during the E.U. campaign (I just have this confidence Julius is Lelouch and that I have already jumped to conclusion). As for Nunnally, add that Nunnally never hated him despite Lelouch's intention since as hinted by Charles, Lelouch and Nunnally's chemistry cannot be broken unlike that of Suzaku's. Masurao14 (talk) 10:36, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Updates to Episodes' Plot Sections? Hi. I was wondering if the episode summary project is still going on? I've found the plot sections of the first few episodes extremely useful; I'm actually blind but was able to watch CG with a sighted friend, and now I'm showing it to someone else who's blind. I've been using the plot sections to fill in the visual details I don't remember from first watching it. However I noticed that the last description is only at turn 8, and it seems less detailed than the previous seven. Are there any plans for continuing filling in the plot sections? I'm really impressed with the level of detail put in the ones that are here; they're far superior to any other summaries I've found elsewhere. Really hope these are still being updated. Thanks. --Bjaxstriker (talk) 05:36, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I saw you were in charge of the Episode Summary Unit. I am interested in helping out, so I was wondering if there are any episode summaries in more desperate need of revision than others. Thank you. Nathanistan7 (talk) 11:38, April 28, 2016 (UTC)